


Superfamily

by BlessDior



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Haber que más se me ocurre en el futuro, Jealoous Matt, Jealous Steve, Jealous Tony Stark, Jealous Wade, Matt quiere a Peter, Multi, Peter no es una zorra, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Thorki - Freeform, Wade quiere a Peter, spideydevil
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessDior/pseuds/BlessDior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker Stark-Rogers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Viernes

Fue un viernes cuando dijeron en el orfanato que dos personas querían adoptarlo, claro que para un niño que perdió a sus padres y tíos, la idea de tener una nueva familia le era increíble y excitante. Se imaginaba a él mismo corriendo de la mano de su nuevo papá en el parque de la ciudad, o quedarse dormido en el regazo de su nueva mamá frente a una chimenea en un día de nieve.

Después le dijeron que en realidad la pareja eran dos hombres, al principio no entendió la el concepto de “matrimonio gay”, pues a sus cinco años todo lo que sabía de familias era que eran un papá y una mamá, pero la hermana María le dijo que familia era donde las personas se sentían queridas, y le aseguro que esos dos hombres le darían eso y más,

El día que por fin los conoció fue también en viernes, habían pasado tres semanas desde que le dijeron de la adopción, más con el tiempo la emoción fue cambiada por el miedo, ¿Y si no lo querían?, ¿Y sí de decepcionaban al verlo? O ¿Sí se lo llevaban a casa y no les gustaba su educación o formación lo regresarían al orfanato y lo cambiarían por otro niño? Por eso el día que se reunieron en el salón verde donde las personas juegan con los niños mientras hacen los trámites finales, el niño entro con la cabeza mirando al piso. Por supuesto los hombres de preocuparon por la postura, pero la mujer del servicio social les aseguro que era normal que los niños se presentaran así, ya que a veces se sentían ansiosos, en especial él que era más que tímido por lo que sucedió en su vida.

-Hola pequeño- Dijo el rubio, el cual era más alto el otro que lo acompañaba, sus ojos azules lo miraban con cariño.-Mi nombre es Steve- Continuo con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Peter- Dijo el niño jugueteando con el dobladillo de la camisa que tenía puesta, no quería hablar de más y hacer que arrepintieran de llevarlo con él.

-Bueno, pues Peter, bienvenido a la familia- Dijo el castaño arrodillándose junto a sus esposo para estar a la altura del niño- Yo soy Anthony, pero me dicen Tony-

-Hola- Contestó el niño mirando a ambos hombres con la boca un poco abierta al mirarlos por primera vez. El más alto de los dos se veía que era mucho más musculoso que su pareja, pero al mismo tiempo su rostro y postura le decían que era una persona de gran corazón, por otro lado el más bajo de los dos tenía el cabello más opaco al suyo y sus ojos eran del mismo color que el del niño, se parecía un poco a su madre, o al menos eso creía por la foto que su tía le dio cuando pregunto por ellos, dos meses antes que sus tíos murieran en un accidente de coche al igual que sus padres.

-Señores, necesito que uno me acompañe para terminar de firmar los documentos, uno de los dos se puede quedar aquí con el pequeño Peter mientras terminamos- Dijo la mujer de traje que a pesar de querer parecer una personas amable se notaba por su postura y la forma de pedir/ordenar las cosas que se tomaba su trabajo demasiado enserio.

-Yo iré- Dijo el castaño- Nos vemos pronto, pequeño- Dijo revolviendo el cabello del menos y después depositar un beso en la coronilla del niño, haciendo que este soltara una pequeña risa.

-Bien, Peter, que quieres jugar- Dijo el rubio.

-Con los bloques- Dijo en voz baja señalando una caja llena de legos.

-Claro!- Respondió el otro jalando la caja y vaciándola en la pequeña mesa del centro.- Sabes, estamos muy emocionados de pro fin tenerte con nosotros, de hecho tus nuevos tíos no dejaban de preguntar por el día en que vendríamos por ti- Siguió mientras armaba una torre con su nuevo hijo.

-Yo también estoy muy feliz- Respondió el más pequeño con algunos bloques juntos en su mano- Nuevos tíos?- Pregunto al comprender el mensaje.

-Sí, quieres conocerlos?- Respondió sacando su celular y mostrándole unas fotografías- Mira, ella se llama Natasha- Continuo señalando una mujer alta con el cabello rojo

-Tasha?- Pregunto el niño al verse en problemas al tratar de decir el nombre, ganándose una sonrisa del más grande.

\- Él es Thor- Siguió con un hombre más alto que Steve con el cabello igual rubio pero que caía hasta sus hombros- Y a quién abraza es su esposo Loki- Dijo refiriéndose a un hombre un poco más alto que Tony con el cabello de un negro como la noche y con la piel un poco más blanca que la suya y con una penetrante mirada a la cámara- Y el chico que está con ellos es su hijo Matt- Habló de un niño de alrededor de 11 años con cabellos casi tan rojo como el de la Natasha- Con unas gafas oscura puestas .

-Por qué tiene lentes?- Volvió a preguntar al ver al chico con una enorme sonrisa.

-Cuando Loki y Thor lo encontraron él junto con su padre habían tenido un accidente, su papá murió y el perdió la vista, Loki no queso dejarlo en un orfanato o decirle lo ocurrido a las autoridades por miedo que se llevaran al niño de su lado, nunca habíamos visto que él reaccionara por una persona de esa forma, al final decidió adoptarlo y darle su apellido.

-Ohh- Dijo el niño sin apartar la mirada del rostro del niño.

-Bueno, también están tu nuevo tío Clint- Continuo señalando a un hombre igual de alto que Loki con gafas-

-También ésta ciego?- Pregunto Peter.

-Ja ja ja, no, solo se cree demasiado genial- Respondió son simpatía el rubio- Bueno, él es Bruce, él es el mejor amigo de Tony ya que es un científico como Tony-

-Pa.. Tony, es un científico?- Pregunto Peter.

-No tienes que sentiré mal por llamarlo papá, Peter, él es tu nuevo papá al igual que yo-

-Entonces, puedo?-

-Claro, de hecho me encantaría que lo hicieras- 

-Papá Tony es un científico?-

-Si-

-Y usted?-

-mmmm, diría que algo como un militar-

-Está en el ejército?- Pregunto el niño asombrado.

-Si, al igual que tu tía Natasha y Clint.

-Tasha.

-Jaja, Así es cariño.- 

-Bueno chicos, todo está listo, vallamos a casa- Hablo el castaño al entrar a la habitación.

-Claro cariño- Respondió el rubio- Vamos Peter, a tu nueva casa.


	2. Somos tu familia

Había subido a un automóvil contadas veces en su vida, la mayoría de las veces solo era en los autobuses que lo llevaban al parque en el paseo anual del orfanato, y una limosina como esa solo la había visto en una película que las hermanas les pusieron cuando la lluvia no les permitió salir a uno de esos paseos. Sin embargo, algunos meses después estaba sentado en medio de sus nuevos padres en un asiento de cuero que era mil veces más cómodo que la cama en el viejo edificio del orfanato, en la mano sostenía una botella de un jugo tan dulce que no podía dejar de beber, aunque lo hiciera a tragos cortos con temor a derramarlo o parecer demasiado ansiosos y hacer creer a alguien que comía mucho y por eso lo regresaran, también tenía curiosidad por los botones que había en donde su papá descansaba el brazo, pero se contenía para no dar la impresión de que era travieso.

-Bien, chico. Ya casi llegamos- Hablo el castaño bajando la ventana de la limosina y mostrar el enorme edificio donde vivía con su esposo, la torre Stark, corazón de una de las compañías más importantes de los Estados Unidos y del mundo. Podía leer en el costado del rascacielos el mismo nombre que tenía escrito junto al suyo en la carpeta que llevaba Steve en el brazo. Peter Parker Stark-Rogers, hijo legal de Anthony Stark y Steven Rogers.

.-.

-Aquí está el chico nuevo!- Grito Clint al ver entrar a la sala de estar a la nueva familia y arrebatarle el niño a Steve de los brazos para cargarlo.

-Tu eres Clint?- pregunto el niño sorprendido.

-Así es! Tu nuevo tío favorito!- Dijo el mayo- *Mantente alejado de cuernitos y roja, ellos son aburridos*- Le susurro al niño ganándose una risa y un golpe en la cabeza.

-Deja de corromper al pequeño idiota, apenas lleva uno minutos aquí!- Le grito Natasha antes de quitarle el niño y sentarlo en su piernas- Hola Peter, tu tía Natasha-

-Tasha?-

-Awwww, eres más tierno que en las fotografía que el tonto de tu padre nos mostraba-

-Nat, por favor guarda tu lenguaje frente al niño- Hablo Banner – Hola pequeño, Soy Bruce- Hablo el hombre bajando a la altura del rostro del niño aun en las piernas de la agente.

-Usted es científico?-

-Así es-

-Cómo papá?-

-Mmm, más o menos, pero sí.- Dijo el hombre ofreciendo una sonrisa tímida.

-Bueno, hola pequeño!- Hablo un hombre más alto que Steve, cuando se acercó a él lo tomo de las axilas y lo levanto hasta tenerlo frente a su rostro- Soy Thor, Dios del trueno, hijo de Odín padre de Todoy Frigga la Diosa y heredero al trono de Asgard-

-Cómo- Pregunto el niño mareado por la información dada de golpe.

-Solo Thor- Hablo un hombre de cabello largo y oscuro con la mirada clavada en el rubio a su lado- Yo soy Loki-

-Usted es Cuernitos?-

-Cómo? Quién? Stark! Cómo te atreves a enseñarle a tu hijo a hablarme así!-

-Ja ja ja ja! Te juro que esta vez no fui yo! Pero se nota que tiene el ingenio de todo un Stark!-

-No quería hacerlo enojar, señor- Dijo Peter aun entre las manos de Thor- Por favor no me regresen, quiero estar con ustedes- Continuo conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Peter, no llores, claro que no regresaras al orfanato, eres nuestro hijo ahora- Hablo Steve moviéndose hasta abrazar al más pequeño al escuchar su voz tan triste- Te queremos Peter.

-Gracias- Susurro el niño escondiendo la cara en el pecho del mayor.

-Peter, aquí hay alguien más que tienes que conocer- Dijo Loki tratando de cambiar de tema- El es nuestro hijo Matt.

-Hola- Hablo en chico de lentes.

-Hola- le contesto el castaño con una sonrisa.

 


	3. La Cocina del Infierno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por su preferncia!
> 
>  
> 
> Barracuda
> 
> Don't You (Foget About Me)
> 
>  
> 
> En este capitulo trato el tema de como es que conocen a Matt. y me base un poco en el Fic de Pamsidhee, les aconsejo leerlo, es muy BUENO! solo que no lo a continuado y aun espero que lo haga. Les pongo el Link:
> 
> http://www.amor-yaoi.com/fanfic/viewstory.php?sid=83777&warning=5

Para alguien que ha vivido casi 2 mil años y que alguna vez tubo el poder de destruir cualquiera de los nueve mundos y además ser rey del reino de los dioses, se podría decir que no ha vivido lo suficiente.  
Primero después del fiasco de usurpar el trono de Asgard y tratar de matar a su hermano o medio hermano y terminar cayendo en la nada, seguido de un ataque al que se supone que era el mundo más indefenso y débil del árbol de la vida y perder miserablemente frente a un montón de mortales para terminar frente a su supuesto padre para recibir el castigo por traición y terminar en la misma cama con su hermano era algo que en verdad no se esperaba.  
Claro que Odín lo culpo de haber seducido a Thor para que así fueran más indulgente con él, y no va negarlo que al principio ese era el motivo, pero al final no se dio cuanta en que momento simplemente no podía dejar de soñar con el rubio, y como sus manos recorrían con cariño por su piel blanca y como simplemente no podía dejar de desear que la noche callera para poder estar con él otra vez, así que al final el príncipe del engaño y las mentiras cayo enamorado por el ser que una vez odio con todo su corazón.  
Así que decido afrontar su castigo y esperar que algún día le permitieran estar juntos otra vez. Frigga al enterarse de la relación de sus hijos intervino por ellos ante su esposo y sugirió que como castigo se le redujera la magia al pelinegro y se le mandara a Midgard y ofrecería su voluntad a los mortales que lo detuvieron y así reparar los daños causados. Claro que no esperaba que algo así, en especial que su madre insinuara que se rebajara ante un montón de personas, pero al final ella dijo que el peo castigo para Loki era atacar su orgullo, claro, su madre creía en la justicia.  
Lo que en realidad le dejo sin palabras fue cuando en el puente de arcoíris llego su hermano, junto con muchos de los tesoros de la casa real y viajo hasta Nueva York para vivir junto en el edificio del hombre del hierro.  
Por supuesto que ver entrar al causante de la muerte de miles de persona a el enorme rascacielos no fue una agradable sorpresa para Tony, Steve y Peper que hablaban cómodamente, quienes al verlo saltaron de sus asientos y amenazaron al ojo verde hasta que Thor les explico lo sucedido. Pero parecía que el capi no podía dar crédito al que dos hermanos que hace menos de tres meses se trataban de matar uno al otro ahora se sentían tan libre de ir por el mundo diciendo que ahora eran novios y muy pronto esposos. O el rostro de Tony y Peper al ver los enormes baúles llenos hasta el tope de la riqueza del reino de Odín, que según palabras de la pelirroja cada uno superaba las riquezas del mismo Stark.  
Pasaron los meses y las relaciones mejoraban a pasos lentos, pues después de todo el tiempo las imágenes de un Loki o cocinando como sí no fuera uno de los seres más letales que hallan pisado la Tierra, y el mismo Loki no se sentía cómodo, pues era seguido soportar las miradas de desprecio y los comentarios llenos de veneno, si tuviera el poder que antes tuviera ya hubieran pagado.  
.-.  
Todo comenzó a cambiar cuando una noche salió sin ser visto de la torre cuando el mismo Tony reunió al equipo para cenar, cena donde por supuesta tubo que servir ya que estaba cumpliendo con su castigo. Él salto por la ventana hasta el edificio cercano y bajo por la escalera de incendio para llegar hasta Central Park, la única zona de NY que no odiaba, al final en su paseo nocturno llego hasta “La Concina del Infierno” donde según Tony, se reunía la podredumbre de la ciudad.  
Fue en uno de los callejones donde conoció al pequeño.  
La escena no era algo que se viera todos los días, un enorme contenedor de desechos químicos envuelto en fuego volcado a la mitad de la calle completamente sola, en un callejón se podía ver la silueta de unos hombre dibujadas en el suelo por el fuego, en el fondo un niño aterrado hecho ovillo al costado de un hombre más grande tirado sobre un charco de sangre. No supo porque se abrió camino hasta el callejón y enfrentarse a cuatro hombres armados, los cuales mato sin problema, que no tuviera su magia completa no quería decir que ahora estuviera a la merced de un montón de mortales.  
-Niño te encuentras bien?- Pregunto acercándose al niño que no separaba su cabeza de entre sus rodillas.  
-Por favor no me haga nada- Dijo con un hilo de voz.  
-No te preocupes, esos hombres ya se fueron, estas a salvo- Dijo conmovido por la fragilidad de esa criatura que sin duda hubiera matado hace tiempo.  
-Mi papá está muerto?- Preguntó tocando una de las piernas del hombre tirado en el suelo.  
-Él era tu padre-  
-Si- Dijo sin mirarlo  
-Lo siento mucho- Respondió sobando su espalda tratando de consolarlo. –Quieres que te lleve con tu madre-  
-Mi mamá nos abandonó- Susurró – No la conozco, ahora estoy solo-  
-No, no lo estás- Dijo abrazando al niño quien por primera vez descubrió su rostro ante el hombre mayor.-Tu ojos- susurro.  
-Me queme con – susurro mientras apuntaba al enorme camión tirado a mitad de la calle.  
-Todo estará bien, no te preocupes- Respondió sin dejar de abrazarlo, el niño se relajó escuchando el latido del corazón del dios mientras este sacaba un celular. - Tony?  
-Cuernitos? Donde estas! Tu novio esta vuelto loco porque no sabe nada de ti!  
-Quieres callarte!, Necesito que vengas a la Cocina del infierno de inmediato! Y trae ayuda médica!  
-Ahora que hiciste!  
-Quieres apresurarte imbécil! HAZ LO QUE TE ORDENO!- Grito antes de colgar- Todo estará bien pequeño, te lo prometo.


	4. El castaño, el rubio y el pelirrojo

No ver, el dolor en los ojos, no conocer el color de ojos de la persona que te rescato y dio una familia, no saber dónde estaba el cuerpo de tu padre, golpear la mesa al lado de la cama cada mañana, no saber si era de noche o día y esforzarse el doble para aprender lo mismo que los chicos en la escuela en la que el señor Stark lo inscribió apestaba.

Apenas con seis años y tener que superar cosas que personas diez veces más grandes que él tenían que soportar, pero sabía que sería peor, podría haberse quedado solo en uno de los barrios más peligrosos de Nueva York a merced de una de las pandillas y ser forzado a pedir limosna, podría haber sido asesinado como su padre y así desgatar el ultimo sacrificio que el hombre hizo por él.  
Los mese pasaban y cada vez era más simple hacer las cosas que no podía realizar por su condición, lo extraño era que había veces en las que podía escuchar cosas que otras personas no, en ocasiones despertaba por el sonido que hacían los pasos de Loki en la cocina y los ronquidos de Thor en el cuarto continuo o por el sonido de la cama de Tony y Steve que hacía al moverse por las noches a casi cinco pisos de distancia.

.-.

En la escuela siempre era el chico ciego que necesitaba demasiada atención para poder hacer las cosas, su nueva habilidad de audición le permitía “ver” las cosas a través del sonido que chocaban con ellas, más o menos como lo hacían los murciélagos, pero no por mucho que demostraba que podía subir las escaleras, encontrar los salones esquivar las cosas que se dirigían a él dejaba de ser el niño ciego.  
Y cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos del enorme instituto solo escuchaba murmullos cómo “ese es el niño que no puede ver”, “pobre de él”, “dicen que su papá está muerto que su mamá no lo quiere por ser ciego”, “es muy lindo y amable, lástima que es ciego, no sé con alguien como él”.  
.-.  
Han pasado cinco años desde que Matt había llegado a la familia Odison, cinco años de ser el único niño viviendo en el enorme edificio, y por eso ser el que recibía los regalos costoso por parte de cualquier vengador en navidad, cumpleaños, día del presidente, o el que hacía que Thor se vistiera como vampiro y salieran juntos a pedir dulces en Halloween, por eso cuando le dijeron que ahora tendía un primo se sintió molesto, no le gustaban los niños, siempre lo hacían sentir como un inútil.

.-.

Antes de que Tony y Steve fueran por Peter un chico nuevo llego a su clase, su nombre era Wade, claro como todos al principio se alejó de Matt porque no quería lastimar al pequeño niño inválido. Pero una mañana el rubio se acercó hasta su asiento y le dijo:

-Porque sí eres ciego puedes ir por ahí sin chocar con las cosas? Finges o eres un brujo? Quieres un taco?-  
Desde ese momento supo que serían grandes amigos.  
El chico rubio le conto que se había mudado con su papá desde Canadá, que tenía un hermano gemelo llamado Slade y que amaba la comida mexicana con su vida, también le conto que su madre había muerto y por eso no vivía con ella y que su hermano estaba en Canadá con la familia de su madre y que casi no se veían. Matt le conto sobre el día en que lo Loki lo encontró, sobre su padre y el abandono de su madre y el otro solo contesto:

-Valla, si que apesta ser tu- ganándose una risa de ambos, siguió hablando de Loki y Thor, de su familia y como Natasha le prohibía comer dulces si eran más de las nueve de la noche y Clint traficaba algunos los dejaba bajo la almohada del pelirrojo, por ultimo hablo de cómo se sentía por la noticia el nuevo chico.

-No sé, quizá puedas enseñarle los trucos y jugar con él, además si haces algo malo puede culparlo, yo lo hacía cuando vivía con mi hermano-  
Desde que comenzó a estar con Wade por primera vez se sintió como si fuera un chico normal y no un ciego que vive en el mismo departamento con dos dioses y varios superhéroes, claro que no lo diría en voz alta.

.-.

El día en que Peter llego a la casa se despertó muy temprano para esconder sus juguetes, no quería compartirlos con el nuevo. Justo cuando estaba escondiendo su camión favorito debajo de la cama escucho como la limosina de Tony se detenía frente al edificio y JARVIS anunciaba la llegada de la nueva familia.  
Trato de acomodarse la camisa y resoplo mientras salía del departamento para ir al lugar donde todos estaban reunidos alrededor de un niño de cinco años.   
Cuando estuvo en la sala de estar sintió su corazón por primera vez, los latidos para él eran como una huella digital, únicos en cada personas y el de este niño le hacían sentir ganas de protegerlo de todo y todos.

-Peter, aquí hay alguien que tienes que conocer- Hablo Loki mientras tomaba al pequeño de los brazos de Steve y lo dejaba frente al pelirrojo.-Él es nuestro hijo Matt-

-Hola- Dijo mientras sentía como el rechazo que profesaba por el nuevo era remplazado por un cariño que ni él se explicaba.

-Hola- Contesto aun con el llanto atravesado por el miedo de antes-

-Yo soy Matt- Respondió con una sonrisa ganándose otra del castaño.

-Yo Peter-

-Quieres jugar, tengo muchos juguetes en mi habitación- dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

-Me gustaría- Contesto mientras se la tomaba.

-Sigueme- Sijo rápido antes de jalarlo y llevarlo a su dirección, mientras en el fondo escuchaba a los adultos decir “son tan lindos juntos”, “te dije que Matt lo amaría”, “Serán grandes amigos”

-Y lo seremos- pensó mientras cerraba la puerta de su departamento.


	5. Los animales salvajes no aman a sus hijos

Ser el nuevo miembro de la familia le encantaba al pequeño Peter. No era extraño que Natasha o Clint llegaran de una de las misiones con algún juguete o novedad, cosa que no le molestaba Matt quien era el que recibía este tipo de atención, pues cuando lo hacía lo primero que hacía era correr a la habitación del castaño para que jugaran juntos y terminara regalándoselo.

Tampoco les fue extraño que desde que llego demostrara interés por lo que hacía su papá en los laboratorios, pues a pesar de los esfuerzos de los súper maridos para mantener alejado al niño de esa área de la casa siempre lograba escabullirse, al final terminaron aceptando que no podrían hacer nada para evitar esto y tras gritarle a Clint por enseñarle como escabullirse y burlar la seguridad a un niño de cinco años terminaron adaptando algunos espacios para que el heredero de la industria Stark jugara a ser científico como su padre.

A Tony le encantaba que después de trabajar en las mejoras de su traje robótico servirse una copa y ver a su hijo desarmando y creando nuevos juguetes con los viejos, y seguido quedaba con la boca abierta al ver como con algunas piezas hacía pequeños vehículos controlados a control remoto o los planos para armar mascotas mecánicas, todo producto de la mente de un niño de cinco años que fue criado en un orfanato.

Con el tiempo su nombre aparecía cada vez en los cuadros de honor en la escuela donde estudiaba ahora que por supuesto era la más cara y prestigiosa de Nueva York, que al principio se negaron a recibir a un niño a mediados del mes de abril, sin embargo, no pudieron negarlo después de que su padre donara una nueva área de recreo y una biblioteca a la escuela con la condición de que cerraran la boca y recibieran a su hijo.

Peter!- Grito un Matt emocionado caminando por el pasillo junto a otro chico un poco más alto que él.

-Hola Matt- Dijo Peter al percatarse del pelirrojo.

-Mira, él es Wade, mi mejor amigo!- Hablo señalando al rubio- Wade, él es Peter! Mi primo!- Continuo ahora señalando al castaño que no dejaba de mirar al chico de los ojos azules.

-Es un gusto Wade- Dijo Peter tratando se sonar lo más formal posible imitando a su padre cuando recibía personas en su gran casa.

-Es mío Petey- Hablo el aludido sin dejar de ver los enormes ojos del otro.

.-.

James Howlett era su verdadero nombre, no Logan o Wolverine como lo concia el mundo, pero eso ahora a nadie le importa.

A pesar de haber perdido sus recuerdos logró aferrarse a su humanidad lo más posible, superando la muerte de la primera mujer que amo Jean Grey y a su mejor amigo Scott Summers y su mentor y la única persona que creyó en él desde el principio, el Dr. Xavier.

Pero después de eso no sabía qué hacer con su vida, ser el nuevo profesor y enseñar algo que creía que sería inútil  a un montón de adolecentes no se le antojaba ahora, así que una noche sin que nadie se diera cuenta salió por el patio trasero hasta percatarse de unos pasos tras él.

-Por qué me estas siguiendo?- Pregunto sin dar la vuelta- Kitty?

-No te sigo, solo quiero despedirme de un amigo- Dijo sin detener los pasos tras él.

-No somos amigos-

-Logan, quiero que esto sea un momento emotivo-

-Bien, adiós. Ahora regresa a la casa-

-A dónde vas?-

-No sé-

-Volverás?

-No sé-

-Bueno, pues espero que adonde sea que vallas encuentres lo que estás buscando-

-Qué te hace creer que estoy buscando algo-

-Todos buscamos algo, aunque al principio no nos demos cuenta-

-Desde cuando eres tan sabia y profunda?

-No sé- Respondió ganándose una risa del otro- Adiós Logan, fuiste un gran maestro.

-Nunca te di clases-

-Quizá no en un aula, pero sí fuera de ella- Habló mientras envolvía al mayor en sus brazos y contenía un sollozo.

-Adiós Kitty- Dijo respondiendo el abrazo.

.-.

Después de meses llego hasta un pueblo cerca de la ciudad de Calgary donde conoció a Victoria Wilson, mujer por la cual decidió quedarse en ese lugar y tratar de hacer una nueva vida, con el tiempo él y Victoria se profesaron su amor el uno por el otro, hasta que agentes del FBI llegaron hasta ese lugar para buscarlo y él termino huyendo del lugar sin despedirse de su amada.

Cinco años después se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando a alguien que nunca se imaginó, a su hijo Wade, fruto del amor.

Un buen día recibió la llamada de su suegra, dándole una noticia que lo devasto, Victoria estaba muerta, dejando a sus hijos Wade y Slade sin una madre, se suponía que nunca los conocería, que ni siquiera le dirían que existían, pero le prometieron a su hija antes de morir que harían lo posible por reunir a sus hijos con su padre si estos quería, Salde rechazo la idea inmediatamente, pero Wade si quiso, y ahora viajaría hasta Nueva York para vivir con su padre.

.-.

Después de la noticia de la existencia de sus hijos decidió aceptar la propuesta de Fury y unirse a SHIELD con la condición de que enviaran a su hijo a estudiar a la misma escuela donde el hombre más rico de Nueva York enviaba a su sobrino, cosa que fue aceptada por el hombre siempre vestido de negro.

Pero con lo que no contaba es que Wade resultaría ser todo lo contrario al cayado y reservado Slade, pues este niño nunca se callaba y tenía la costumbre de gritarle a sus compañeros, maestros o cualquiera que no compartiera s punto de vista, por eso siempre Logan estaba acudiendo a llamados por parte del director del instituto cada dos semanas por que su hijo no podía mantener la boca cerrada y sus puños lejos de los rostros de sus compañeros.

Junto con las visitas a la escuela vinieron las visitas de las trabajadoras sociales a calificar el desempeño como padre del ex miembro de X-MEN, y por mucho que dijeran que alguien como él nunca podría darle una vida saludable a un niño no permitiría que lo separaran de él, él amaba al pequeño, por mucho que fuera problemático y travieso era su problemático y travieso hijo, con el mismo color de ojos que la mujer que amo, con el mismo cabellos que su madre y con la misma energía que tenía él a su edad, lo amaba y lo protegería del mundo entero, por mucho que ese niño le sacara de sus casilla en veces.

Y sí que lo hacía.

-LOGAN!- grito el niño al llegar al departamento de su padre-

-Wade, te he dicho que no me llames así- Dijo el hombre desde el sofá frente a la televisión.

-Sí, sí, como sea- Hablo el niño poniéndose frente al hombre que parecía que acababa de levantarse- Hoy conocía al primo de Matt!

-Tu amigo el ciego?- Pregunto el otro.

-SI!- Grito Wade

-Y? También está ciego?- Regreso antes de tomar un sorbo de su cerveza.

-No! Tiene unos enormes y hermosos ojos  color miel!-Habló.

-Valla, si no te conociera diría que te enamoraste- Dijo el mayor sorprendido por las palabras de su hijo.

-SI! Y un día PETEY VA A SER MI ESPOSA! – Dijo el otro saltando a un lado del sofá, mientras el otro escupía la cerveza sorprendido por la afirmación del rubio. Si este chico un día lo mandaría directo a un hospital mental.

 

 

 


	6. Los tacos

La granja de los abuelos era… grande? Aburrida, sin duda. Lo único que extrañaba de ella era a su hermano, aunque este no lo hiciera, pues cada vez que hablaban por teléfono siempre preguntaba ¿Qué Wade?

Su abuela decía que ellos eran como el azúcar y la sal, parecidos a simple vista, pero muy diferentes. El abuelo decía que más bien como el azúcar y la pimienta, pero ¿a quién importaba lo que dijera es viejo?, Slade era como Logan, callado, pensativo y meticuloso con la cosas, claro que con la apariencia de su madre, castaño y sus ojos casi tan oscuros como sus pensamientos, mientras Wade era ruidoso, grosero y activo como lo era Victoria y rubio con ojos azules como lo fue la madre de Logan. En el resto eran completamente idénticos.

Cuando Vic murió ambos sobrellevaron el dolor de diferente forma, Salde se encerró del mundo y se centró en ver mal a todo el mundo, Wade en patear día y noche las llantas del tractor de su abuela.

Al momento de morir su madre comenzaron a buscar al hombre que la había abandonado para que buscara a sus hijos, claro que solo si ellos querían, Slade se negó en irse, no quería abandonar el hogar que lo vio crecer y que vio morir a su mamá, pero Wade no rechazo la oferta, deseaba irse y así dejar de recordar con dolor la muerte de su madre, quería ir a la gran ciudad y conocer más personas que a hijas de la señora Huston, las únicas niñas de su edad en el pueblo.

Por eso dos semanas después estaba solo en un vuelo directo a la ciudad de Nueva York para encontrarse con el hombre que había ignorado su presencia por más de once años, y lo que más le molestaba es que no le molestara este hecho, en realidad estaba emocionado, su madre había pintado un retrato muy positivo de él y  quería comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

 El tiempo paso y c entro a la escuela más prestigiosa de la ciudad, nunca pregunto cómo la pagaba Logan, pues había veces en las que el refrigerador estaba tan vacío que tenía que ir a comer con sus vecinos, aunque sus sospechas eran que no había comida por falta de ganas de ir a la tienda que por falta de dinero.

La escuela estaba bien, estaba llena de niños ricos que solo hablaban de los trabajos de sus “papis” o las aventuras en el club de sus hermanos, cosa que a él como un chico criado en una granja por dos ancianos no le interesaban, por eso encontró la amistad que buscaba en el niño ciego que siempre se quedaba solo.

Lo estuvo observando mientras caminaba en el pasillo, esquivando objetos como cestos de basura o mochilas en el suelo qué ni él había visto, por eso se animó hablarle y preguntarle como hacía eso, al final termino en la habitación del chico jugando con un montón de juguetes que no habían sido estrenados por nadie.

No era extraño que al finalizar las clases uno fuera a casa del otro a jugar, Matt le conto como es que obtuvo sus “poderes” para ver con sus oídos, o así le conto Wade a Logan quien reacciono con un ¿Ósea que ese chico es ciego?.

Matt un día le dijo que sus tíos adoptarían un nuevo niño, al cual ya despreciaba, él lo convenció de lo contrario diciéndole que cosas hacía con Slade, como culparlo de cosas que hacía. Eso al parecer ánimo al pelirrojo.

El día después de que Peter fuera llevado al edificio Stark, Matt le conto emocionado como era ese tal niño.

-Y sus latidos son como si tocaran un tambor diminuto!-

-Todos suenan como tambores Matt-

-No, es diferente, como un tambor pero diferente-

-Sí, claro, como tú digas. Pensé que lo odiabas por qué ya nadie te pondría atención por su culpa, qué cambio?

-No sé, deje de pensarlo cuando lo conocí-

-Creo que estás loco-

-Cuando lo conozcas me darás la razón, Wilson- Dijo.

Cosa que paso unas semanas después, Matt le había contado que el lunes sería el primer día en la escuela, claro que había estado en la casa del otro unas veces, pero nunca se había topado con el tal Peter ya que sus padres los llevaron a un viaje para conocer algunas personas que eran miembros del equipo de los supermaridos.

-Wade! Ven- Grito el pelirrojo desde uno de los pasillos del edificio de la escuela- Rapido!- dijo para tomarlo del brazo y correr hasta llegar al área de casilleros de los de primer año.

Peter!- Grito un Matt emocionado caminando por el pasillo junto a otro chico.

-Hola Matt- Dijo Peter al percatarse del pelirrojo.

-Mira, él es Wade, mi mejor amigo!- Hablo señalando al rubio- Wade, él es Peter! Mi primo!- Continuo ahora señalando a un niño que apenas llegaba hasta su pecho, con los ojos marrones claros como la miel y el pelo un poco más oscuro que el del rubio que caía por los lados de la cara del niño que no dejaba de mirar al chico de los ojos azules.

-Es un gusto Wade- Dijo Peter tratando se sonar lo más formal posible imitando a su padre cuando recibía personas en su gran casa.

-Es mío Petey- Hablo el aludido sin dejar de ver los enormes ojos del otro.

-Espera, necesito ir por algo- Hablo el pelirrojo mientras caminaba en dirección a unos chiscos mayores-

-Petey, entonces eres hijo de Tony y Steve?

-Sí, ellos me adoptaron como a Matt-

-Entonces n te molesta que dos hombre sean tu papás?

-No, la hermana María me dijo que no estaba mal, y no me molesta, papá y pop se quieren mucho y me quieren a mí también.

-Quién es la hermana María?

-Era una monja que nos cuidaba en el orfanato.

-Petey, y ya que no te gustaría que otro hombre te quiere como tus papás se quieren.

-Creo que sí.

-Bien.

-Por qué?

-Porque tú y yo nos vamos a casar cuando seamos grandes, Petey.

-En serio?

-Y tendremos dos hijos!

-Hijos?

-Yep, pero tendrás que cocinarnos tacos.

-No sé usar la estufa.

-Bien, de todos modos nos vamos a casar.

-Bien- contesto el castaño aturdido.

-Qué me perdí?- Hablo Matt parándose al lado de ambos.

-Wade y yo nos vamos a casar- Dijo Peter mirando el suelo con el rostro rojo mientras el rubio sonreía a los cielos por las palabras del castaño.

-QUÉ?!- grito Matt.


	7. SuperNO

-QUÉ?!- Grito Matt al escuchar a su primo decir eso.

-Así es! Petey será mi esposa!!!- Hablo el rubio emocionado al momento que el timbre anunciaba el inicio de clases- Vámonos Matt- Dijo tomando del brazo al pelirrojo para jalarlo en dirección a su salón de clases –Nos vemos PeterPay!

-Adiós- Dijo el menos mientras entraba por una puerta al costado de los casilleros.

-PERO ÉL! NO! CÓMO!- Hablo el otro aún sorprendido.

.-.

-Peter! – Hablo Tony tomando al niño para levantarlo y abrazarlos- Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clase? Te gusto la escuela? Conociste a alguien? Hiciste nuevos amigos?.

-Tony deja que el niño hable- Dijo Steve entrando a la sala cargando la diminuta mochila del niño.

-Me encanto!- Dijo el niño sentándose en las piernas de su padre- La maestra me dijo sé leer mejor que el resto de la clase! Y me hice amigo de Harry!

-Harry?

-Si, Harry Os… Ons… Omsbu…

-Osborn?- Hablo en genio.

-Si!- Grito el niño emocionado por el conocimiento de su padre.

-Conoces al niño- Pregunto el rubio.

-Al niño no, pero a su padre Norman y su esposa Emily sí, hemos sido socios un par de ocasiones, pero después de que ella diera a luz a su hijo se enfermó y desde entonces su compañía se ha mantenido algo “callada”.

-También me pidieron matrimonio!-

-QUÉ! Grito el castaño mayor al escuchar a su hijo.

-Eso es genial Peter- Hablo con calma el otro hombre.

-Cómo puedes decir eso!

-Cálmate Tony, tiene cinco años, que tiene de malo. Y quién te pidió matrimonio?

-Wade!

-WILSON?- Hablo otra vez el castaño.

-El amigo de Matt?

-Si!

-Te dije que ese mocoso solo nos traería molestias!

-Tony, tiene 11 años.

-Y? – Contesto el otro ganándose una mirada de “es enserio?”

-Solo quiere que aprenda a cocinar tacos?

-Se nota que es hijo de Logan, no sé cómo le permiten a alguien como él criar un niño.

 -Tony, tú no eres precisamente un hombre hecho para ser padre.

-Me hieres cariño, además no importa, de todos modos te tengo a ti.


	8. Qué Somos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por haberme tardado, pero a veces las musas no llegan o la computadora se llena de virus y tienes que esperar hasta que el técnico dga que onda. En fin, este si esta más largo, y tiene mi primera escena de SEXO!!! (Y no tengo idea de que resulto porque es la primera vez que escribo algo así, asíq ue sean piadosos) Gracias por sus RW!!! Se les quiere

-Pero papá!-

-Dijimos que no Peter! Entiende!

-Hijo, entiende, solo queremos que nada te pase.

-Pero Matt y Wade les permitieron entrenar desde que tenían trece! Yo tengo quince y apenas me dejan salir solo de casa!

-Ellos son diferentes Peter!

-Diferentes?

-Sí, no son mis hijos!

-Pero!

-Nada, regresa a tu habitación y termina tu tarea.

-Mmmmmm

Diez años habían pasado y los chicos habían envejecido. Wade descubrió junto con su hermano en un viaje a Canadá que habían heredado la habilidad de regeneración de su padre y se había embarcado en el negocio de acecino a sueldo con el nombre de Deadpool junto con su hermano gemelo que seguía sin querer tener algún contacto con Logan, Wade también comenzó a ir por el mundo teniendo aventuras con quien pudiera motivado por el hecho de que su habilidad no le permitía contraer alguna enfermedad, además de una relación amorosa con Peter que parecía nunca terminar para molestia de un pelirrojo invidente.

Matt ingreso a la escuela de leyes de la Universidad de Nueva York donde conoció a Elektra “la eterna y peligrosa” novia como la conocía Peter, con el tiempo logro graduarse con honores dos años antes, ingresó a un bufete de abogados donde ayudaba a las personas con bajos recursos a defenderse, muchos le advertían que seguir con sus actividades caritativas lo llevaría a la ruina en poco tiempo, pero el haber sido adoptado por un par de dioses y uno de ellos heredero de la corona del reino más basto el permitía realizar lo que esto sin preocuparse por el tener algo para comer después.

Ellos a los trece años por insistencia de Fury comenzaron su entrenamiento en la pelea, con el pretexto de que necesitaban saber defenderse en caso de que algún enemigo supiera la identidad de sus padres y quieran atentar contra sus vidas para dañar a lo súper héroes, además de que Thor quería que su hijo migdariano fuera un guerrero como lo era el dios del trueno, ambos mostraron gran habilidad en esto, cuando ambos cumplieron 18 fueron reclutados por SHIELD, Matt asumió la identidad de Daredevil e inicio la búsqueda de los asesinos de su padre. Wade también fue reclutado, pero un año después descubrió que era más lucrativo cobrar por las misiones que tenía que eran gratis, Fury trató de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero Logan solo le dijo que era decisión de su hijo que él no podía hacer nada.

Aun así no dejaron de ser los mejores amigos, aunque ahora sus salidas eran más discretas ya que no querían que el abogado con el corazón de oro se relacionase con el mercenario desalmado que mataba sin contemplación, aunque  a veces Matt tenía que controlar sus celos cuando el rubio comenzaba a hablar de cómo Peter era maravilloso besando y como es que hacer el amor con él era lo mejor de sus días.

Con esto Tony le prohibió tener algún contacto con el mercenario, el cual había dejado de hablarle cuando cumplió 10 años, cuando llevo a Harry a casa y lo presento como su mejor amigo.

Peter también había sido considerado para el entrenamiento para cuando cumpliera la misma edad que los otros, pero sus padre se opusieron alegando que no querían que su único hijo se involucrara en el peligroso mundo del heroísmo, Peter por supuesto se enfadó, pero no pudo hacer nada, desde entonces comenzó a insistir en que le permitieran ingresar a SHIELD, cosa que ni daba ningún resultado.

-Maldición! – Grito el castaño al entrar en su habitación. –JARVIS por favor busca información sobre la guerra del Peloponeso y envíasela a mi profesora de historia.

-Como ordene joven Peter-

-Bien, tengo el resto de la tarde libre, mi conexión esta monitoreada por mis padres y mi mejor amigo esta en Japón. Genial.- Se dijo dejándose caer en la cama con el brazo sobre sus ojos.

-Bueno, eso lo podemos arreglar- Hablo alguien mientras entraba por la ventana de la habitación del castaño.

-Wade?-

-Hola Peter-Pay- Hablo el rubio mientras se quitaba la máscara y se acostaba sobre el cuerpo del menos sin ningún cuidado- Te extrañe babeboy.

-Wade, bájateme de encima!-

-Oh, vamos! Petey, eso no es lo que decías la última vez que- Hablo antes de lamer la mejilla del más chico quien no logro evitar el sonrojarse.

-Wade, mis padres están en casa-

-No, no lo están- susurro mientas mordía la oreja del otro- Salieron en un automóvil. Vamos Petey, quítate la camisa para mí.

-Wade- Susurro el otro obedeciendo al rubio.

-Sí, así- Hablo el mercenario sintiendo como la cremosa piel de su amante se tensaba al contacto con los guantes.-Muerde- dijo colocando un dedo en la boca del chico, quien lo hizo para permitir que el rubio deslizara sus manos de los guantes que quedaban colgados de los dientes del castaño.

-Te extrañe tanto- Hablo el castaño dejando caer los guantes en la cama.

-Y yo a ti- Respondió el más grande deslizando una mano hasta la nuca del chico para atraerlo para besarlo- Te extrañe como cinco veces cada día.

-Wade- susurro como respuesta.

-Tu no? Vamos Petey, te tocaste en estos día pensando en mí?- Pregunto deslizando la otra mano hasta ponerla sobre el miembro del otro.

-Aaaaa…

-Contesta – Exigió el otro mientras deslizaba sus dedos bajo el pantalón y el bóxer.

-Sí...- Respondió en un siseo.

-Mal hecho Peter, tendré que castigarte por no esperar a tu hombre regresara- Susurro al oído del castaño ganándose un gemido como respuesta.

Wade empujo a Peter hasta dejarlo tendido en la cama sin camisa para comenzar a desvestirse obscenamente frente al menor quien no apartaba la vista de los abdominales de su amante mientras bailaba y se deslizaba la parte superior del traje de spander.

-Sabes Peter, en esta época del año Venezuela es muy caliente- hablo jalando el cinturón y lanzándolo al suelo y bajaba sus pantalones con la ropa interior quedando completamente desnudo frente al castaño que lo miraba con la boca abierta.- Pero no tanto como tu viéndome de esa manera- Dijo arrodillándose en la cama colocando una de sus rodillas cerca del bulto del otro para después morder el labio del castaño. – Alguien te extraño casi tanto como yo, Petey, por qué no bajas y saludas con un beso a mi amiguito- Dijo tomando la mano del chico para llevarla hasta su miembro- Vamos, tu sabes lo que le gusta.

Wade se acomodó mientras Peter se deslizaba entre las sabanas para quedar frente al pene del rubio para después rodear la cabeza con sus labios y comenzar a introducirlo en su boca mientras deslizaba sus manos por los abdominales del mayor.

-Esa boca que tienes es el paraíso- Gimió el rubio tomando las manos de Peter- Sigue Peter, no pares.

Peter siguió chupando el miembro del mayo hasta que este le separo para terminar sobre el rostro del chico.

-Sabes, te vez jodidamente genial así Petey, deberías quedarte así para siempre, con mi jugo de…-

-Wade, Cállate- Hablo el otro mientras se levantaba para buscar algo para limpiarse.

-No- dijo Wade para mientras le quitaba la toalla- Ven.

Peter se arrodillo entre las piernas de Wade para que este comenzara a jugar con su semen en la cara del otro.

-Abre la boca Peter- Exigió el otro para introducir sus dedos mojados con su semilla cuando Peter obedeció.- Bien, sabes, me encanta ver como disfrutas de mí, pero esta noche quiero más que una simple mamada. Dime Peter, tú también quieres.

-Sí- susurro el otro aun borracho por las sensaciones que le provocaba el rubio.

-Sí? Sí que Peter?

-Sí quiero Wade-

-Qué quieres Peter? Pídelo.

-Quiero lo que tú quieras Wade-

-Quiero complacerte Petey, así que dime que quieres qué haga?

-Quiero que me p-p-pe-

-Dilo Peter.

-Quiero que me penetres, quiero que este dentro de mi Wade, te necesito dentro de mí!

Wade sonrió ante la confesión del castaño, así que tomo de los hombros al más chico y lo arrojo en el colcho para besarlo y comenzar a jalar el pantalón y los boxers del hijo adoptivo de los Stark-Rogers. Tomó las piernas del menor y las levanto para exponer la entrada del chico y así poder comenzar a besar y chupar para dilatar ganándose los gemidos del otro que solo podía apretar las sabanas entre sus dedos mientras sentía como todos sus músculos.

-Estás listo?- Pregunto el rubio separando su rostro del trasero del menor.

-Sí- Respondió sin apartar la vista del techo y sin dejar de respirar agitadamente por el placer causado por el otro.

-Quiero que no dejes de verme Peter- Habló el rubio fuerte mientras deslizaba su miembro en la entrada del chico.-Dime Peter, te gusta?- Susurro sin dejar de entrar en el otro.

-Sí- Dijo el otro apretando el agarre en los brazos de Wade- Hazlo un poco más lento, por favor.- Dijo sintiendo una punzada de dolor por lo enorme del otro.

-Como ordene mi princesa- Respondió el otro con una sonrisa sabiendo lo mucho le molestaba a su Peter que el llamara de esa forma, cuando se percató que el otro hablaría atrapo sus labios en un sucio beso para distraerlo y entrar de un solo golpe en Peter quien se movió inquieto entre los brazos del otro sin aparatar sus labios.

-Querías esto, no Peter?

-Sí

-Y dime, Peter, quien te enseño a tomar tan bien?- Hablo sin dejar de moverse.

-Tu, Wade.

-Así es Peter. Y dime, a quién le perteneces?

-A ti, Wade- Hablo sintiendo como el rubio aceleraba sus envestidas al escuchar su nombre.

-Dilo más fuerte.

-Soy tuyo Wade, solo tuyo.- Dijo mientras terminaba derramándose en su pecho y salpicando el del otro entre gemidos.

-Mío- Dijo mientras daba una estocada profunda y dejaba su carga por segunda vez en el interior del castaño- Solo mío.

.-.

_Anthony Stark 04:34 p.m._

_Peter, surgió algo y no podremos volver hasta el lunes, todo está bien, por favor cuídate. Si necesitas algo solo llama a Matt o Fury._

Peter leyó el mensaje de su padre, aun se sentía algo adolorido por la ronda sexual a la que Wade le sometió en las últimas cinco horas, el cual aún dormía desnudo abrazándolo por la espalda sin dejar de apretarlo contra él.

-JARVIS, podría pedir comida china para dos?

-Claro joven Peter, alguna otra cosa.

-Sí, saca uno de los vinos del gabinete de Tony, uno que no note que no está para cuando regrese.

-Señor, su padre me dio la orden de avisarle en caso de que usted ingiriera alguna bebida alcohólica.

-En ese caso ejecuta la orden 145454-BGC 125.7- Dijo el otro mientras se sentaba en el filo de la cama y se vestía con una camisa y sus boxers.

- _Orden de vigilancia paterna desactiva_ \- De escucho la voz del mayordomo automatizado.

-Me alegra haber hackeado a Tony sin que se hubiera dado cuenta. Se giro para ver al rubio aun dormido buscando el cuerpo que estaba abrazando con los ojos cerrados, por un momento sintió el típico remordimiento de “Wade solo me quiere para tener sexo, no porque quiere estar conmigo” sintió como las lágrimas se arremolinaba en sus ojos pero las logro rechazar ara despertar al mercenario.

-Wade, Wade, despierta, ordene chino.

-Petey! No fue un sueño el estar contigo toda la tarde?!-

-No, Wede.

-Estas bien?- Hablo el otro notando la fachada del castaño

*Maldita sea, este tipo me lee como un libro* pensó. –Sí, Wade, por qué lo preguntas.

-No parece que hayas disfrutado tu día tanto como yo- Dijo sin aparatar su mano que sostenía la del otro.

-Wade, desde hace tiempo me he preguntado, qué es lo que somos?-

-Cómo?

-Qué somos? Novios? Amantes? Free?- Hablo el castaño para después pasar a un silencio incomodo que malinterpreto- Sabes que, j aja j aja, no necesitas decir nada, j aja ja, olvida que hable, ve vamos a cenar- Hablo rápido mientras prácticamente corría de su habitación tratando de huir del lugar, cosa que se le fue imposible cuando Wade lo tomo de las muñecas para jalarlo y abrazarlos.

-Peter, lamento que pensaras que no eres importante para mí, siempre supuse que sabías que eras novios, pero creo que nunca lo dije.

-Wade, no tienes porque…

-Sí, sí que tengo que. Peter, te amo- Solo sin más- Quieres ser mi novio?

-Sí- dijo el otro abrazando a un desnudo Wade.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic de Avengers, espero que les guste, pronto la continuación de Boston y The Walking Gleed 2


End file.
